In the End: KakaSaku Story
by WithinmyMindFF
Summary: Kakashi gives up his mantle of Hokage and looks back at the moments leading up to this day. Kakashi/Sakura (KakaSaku) Ship! Note: I was inspired for this by the artwork "Summer Rain" by ZhaoLuna on Deviantart.


Kakashi had passed on the mantle of Hokage to Naruto. Well, the _real_ Naruto after the brief cover up at the inauguration the new Hokage missed. The reason behind it was quite amusing. At least it would be an unique story to tell future generations. Regardless, everything went smoothly there on out. Kakashi had joined in the feeling of pride and unity the village had at seeing Naruto obtain his lifelong dream.

On his part, Kakashi would also take particular pleasure in watching Naruto handle the stresses of Hokage he took for granted. Recalling several times Naruto teased him of being buried under paperwork. Yes, revenge would be sweet and swift. Kakashi had 'mistakenly' left some files unattended. Clearly because of event planning. Clearly.

Afterwards Kakashi had stopped by the office to pick up a few things. Finding his old Jounin outfit in the closet. Nostalgia gripped him or maybe he was just having a midlife crisis and he swapped from his Hokage gear to his Jounin. His headband was placed at home so he began to walk there to get it. _Might as well wear this to the festivities tonight for old times sake_ , he had thought to himself chuckling.

A storm had rolled in and it had started to rain. Others raced around most likely to get out of the rain or were helping with Naruto's party and would hurry to get the tents up. Kakashi seemed content to just embrace the rain as he walked home, face tilted towards the sky. The heavy weight of being Hokage was slowly off his shoulders. This day might of left him with mixed feelings had it not been Naruto next in line. For that Kakashi silently thanked his former student.

A sweet smell of cherry blossoms wafted next to him and Kakashi smiled turning to see another former student he was very grateful for.

"Why Sakura, I thought you were leading the troops for Naruto's celebration?" he said in mock surprise.

Sakura was drenched but her green eyes were bright as she smirked up at him replying "I was relieved of duty temporarily by Hinata. To make sure a _certain_ someone didn't go rogue and miss everything to read Icha Icha Paradise after stepping down from his Hokage duties."

Kakashi eyes widened and he responded accusingly "How did she find out? Did you tell? I thought I _knew_ you Sakura!"

Sakura quirked an eyebrow crossing her arms and dramatically claimed "It was all too easy! And to think you even got into disguise to escape!" She paused with that and her smile slowly softened along with her voice when she took in his uniform remarking "Wow, it is like a blast from the past. Seems like yesterday in some ways and ages ago at the same time."

Kakashi dropped the act as well and turned fully towards to her, mesmerized by the rain cascading down her pink locks.

He didn't know exactly when it happened. After he became the Hokage many things changed. Both Naruto and surprisingly Sasuke found partners and had started families. Changing the dynamic slightly between the group as obligations to family took precedence. Also with Sasuke leaving the village on a quest to redeem himself. However, through the times of war and peace one thing did stay constant. Sakura being at his side.

She herself had changed however and matured into a force to be reckoned with. No longer a girl defined by pining for Sasuke. When Sasuke had fallen in love with his current wife, Sakura was the first to congratulate them. At first, Kakashi thought she had forced herself. Later she had assured him she hadn't. Sakura's love for Sasuke had become that of a dear friend or family member. But, she was no longer in love with him. After mending bridges the two seemed like loyal confidants and considerably more equal than they ever were prior.

This impressive woman had moved up the ladder of success quickly and became the head of medical and an elite ninja. Even with these responsibilities she had insisted on stepping up and staying by his side through his days as Hokage. Kakashi would readily admit he may not have been successful without her help. How she had balanced everything without getting fed up and smashing everything to bits... he still wasn't sure to this day. During this time Kakashi was able to see she had truly grown up.

Kakashi really wasn't exactly sure when it happened. Perhaps it had happened on the secret away mission which ended up with some charged moments between the two as they pretended to be a couple. Or maybe when they challenged each other to read one another's favorite book and found they actually enjoyed it. Maybe it was when in a drunken stupor he had spoken about his past and she held no judgment for him. She had just held him that night.

Embarrassing as that was for him of course Sakura refused to sweep it under the rug. Sakura never had been a subtle woman. They began to talk candidly about both their lives past, present, and future. The future was an especially dangerous topic for a ninja. Despite the hard times they worked as a team. The constant and instinctive feeling of trust in her broke down his carefully guarded walls. She stayed by him through it all and familiarity grew to something more.

It took some years. But, when it happened it happened. Ironically it was Kakashi who admitted his love first and Sakura who proposed. It was a surprise to both of them that everyone accepted their marriage fairly easily. The two had kept the relationship low key at the time but apparently most of their friends had figured it out. Except Naruto. It did take him a bit longer to find out. Once he knew, however, he was quick to give his approval.

Albeit that approval came after Naruto and a recently returned Sasuke decided to put Kakashi through a series of silly trials and even a short lived battle to test his worth. Kakashi was pretty sure they just wanted to go up against their previous sensei one more time. He had taken it in stride and Sakura despite being told she couldn't participate joined in; two vs two. No winners or losers in that fight. They had stopped midway and just sat there in the grass reminiscing and then went out for ramen.

Kakashi never thought he would marry. Emotional attachments were always a risk. But, now he couldn't see his life without Sakura. Their daily teasing and battle of wits. Would never take it back after the birth of his daughter. Who was a miracle that Kakashi still was in awe of. They together gave his life meaning in a way he never understood before. He never really had given his life much value until it all happened.

The silver haired ninja thought happiness wasn't in the cards for him. Long ago he came to terms and convinced himself he couldn't heal from the past. Or deserved it. As fate would have it he fell in love with a healer and the rest is history.

"I suppose I can make an exception. As long as we can read some Icha Icha tonight to make up for it." Kakashi offered suggestively as he pulled Sakura to his chest.

Sakura in return wrapped her arms tightly around him with a coy expression and murmured seductively "Why do you think I held off on reading chapter 7?"

Kakashi's shiver had nothing to do with the rain that continued to pour on them. "How about we arrive a little late? For old times' sake." he teased in her ear hotly as a slight blush crept to her cheeks. Sliding the front of his mask down, Kakashi passionately captured Sakura's lips. Sakura equally returned the kiss as she put her arms around his neck. She was his colleague, his best friend, and now his wife.

His reason.

Team 7 had all in their own way found the one power that was truly worth fighting for.

*Author's Note: So fluffy I'm gonna die! This is unedited so I apologize for some errors but I hope you enjoy! I love this ship and just wanted to just write it up and get it out there. Please review/comment if you have time. Thank you for taking the time to read!

*Author Bonus Insight: I fell into the KakaSaku rabbit hole and I'm not climbing out! I just love this pairing! I feel like Sakura was cheated of a lot of growth in the series and Kakashi stayed stagnant in some ways.

The two really do compliment one another. During the end of the series there were so many 'what if..' moments with the ship.

In regards to Sasuke and Sakura; the best ending for me was for them is becoming sincere friends and comrades. Not romantic interests. I feel that Sasuke showing respect to someone is the highest compliment more than a confession of love. I truly didn't want Sakura to be defined always by Sasuke. Though, Sasuke would be probably a soft spoken and steady kind of love.

Whereas Kakashi would be passion and loyalty. Which with Sakura's personality is a better fit in my opinion.


End file.
